Pistol
The pistol is the most basic firearm in the Grand Theft Auto series. Description Design The pistol is mainly used at the start of the game, or later when the player has run out of ammunition for better firearms. In its original form in Grand Theft Auto and Grand Theft Auto 2, the pistol is one of the least effective firearms of them all, firing only one bullet every second or so, at a rate slower than a machine gun. From Grand Theft Auto III onwards, the 9mm pistol is given generally poor stopping power, average accuracy, and a fairly short range. In GTA San Andreas the weapon is significantly more effective, partly because it's possible to kill a target in one shot to the head. In Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and GTA San Andreas this weapon is the standard armament of many gang members and all police officers on patrol. *In GTA 1 and GTA London, the pistol closely resembles theAMT Automag II by the HUD Image, Although the GTA 1 Icon also resembles a Soviet TT-33 design from WW II *In Grand Theft Auto III, Vice City and San Andreas, the pistol resembles a Colt M1911 in shape, and its magazine capacity ranges from 12 rounds (in III) to 17 rounds (Vice City onwards). All of this is despite the fact that the Colt M1911 isn't commonly chambered in 9mm and, even if it was, it still possesses a single-stack magazine design, therefore making it impossible to fit 17 rounds into the magazine without redesigning the weapon (or using a custom magazine that extends beyond the grip). It is seen carried by Ray Machowski in the mission "Crazy 69" of Liberty City Stories, but is not available to use in-game. *In the introduction cutscene of San Andreas, where all three members of C.R.A.S.H. arrest Carl Johnson; Jimmy Hernandez and Eddie Pulaski are holding Glock 17 pistols, instead of Colt M1911 pistols like the ones in gameplay. Given the fact that the in-game pistol's magazine capacity (17 rounds) is incorrect for a Colt M1911 but correct for a Glock 17 , and the fact that the Glock really is a 9mm pistol, it may be that the developers originally intended the player to use the model seen in the cutscenes, but this feature was left out for some reason. The Glock 17 can be used in-game by switching and swapping the M1911 pistol's model/texture with that Glock. *In Liberty City Stories, the pistol resembles the Glock 17, while in Vice City Stories, the pistol resembles a Beretta 92. In Grand Theft Auto IV, the pistol is fully featured as a Glock 22. This is confirmed by the fact that the slide of the gun is clearly inscribed "22". "The ingame pistol is based on a Glock 22, hence the 22 on the weapon's slide, although the caliber is incorrect for the Glock 22, as the Glock 22 actually fires .40 S&W, and the in-game version fires 9mm. In addition, the magazine capacity is also incorrect for a Glock 22, as the Glock 22 has a 15 round magazine in real life, but has a 17 round magizine in-game. It has the characteristics of a Glock 17, although the model of a Glock 22. It is unknown what version of the Glock Rockstar intended for this pistol, as the in-game model has the exterior of a Glock 22, but has the caliber and magazine capacity of a Glock 17. The sights on the model are incorrect; the gun's front sight is a duplicate of the twin-post rear sight. The front sight should actually be a single post. Unlike previous GTA games, in which the Pistol is soon usurped by other weapons, the Pistol in GTA IV can be used effectively throughout the entire game. By using cover strategically, being patient, and focusing on headshots, it is possible to complete most missions in GTA IV and its episodes with just a Pistol. It can be fired from cars, and its availability, ammo capacity, and higher fire rate make it more desirable for drive-bys and chases than the Desert Eagle.However, submachine guns are always a better option than pistols if available, mainly because of their fully automatic capability and, in some cases, higher damage. The maximum ammo capacity for the Pistol is 1500. In multiplayer, the pistol must deliver 3 or 4 headshots to kill. It is the starting weapon when weapons are set to "all", "pistols", or "weak". In Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, the pistol's HUD icon and artwork including the weapon suggests that it is designed as a Browning Hi-Power Practical. The pistol reverts back to its function in earlier games as a weak starting weapon. Variants {C}In many of the games in the series, variants of the entry-level pistol exist. In GTA San Andreas, for instance, the player can acquire the ability to wield two pistols at once, and there is a modified pistol with a sound suppressor. In addition, most of the games in the series have at least one more powerful, larger-caliber equivalent of the pistol, such as the Python or the Desert Eagle. Gallery In-game model Image:Pistol-GTA3.png|The Pistol in most of the Grand Theft Auto III-era games. Resembles a Colt M1911. Image:Glock-GTASA.png|The Glock that is used in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas' cutscenes. Image:Pistol-GTALCS.png|The Pistol in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. It best resembles a Glock 17. Image:Pistol-GTAVCS.png|The Pistol in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Resembles a Beretta 92. Image:Pistol-GTA4.png|The Pistol in Grand Theft Auto IV. The exterior is based on a Glock 22, but has the function of a Glock 17.. HUD icons Pistol-GTA1-icon.png|GTA 1. Pistol-GTAL-icon.png|GTA London 1969 and London 1961. Pistol-GTA2-icon.png|GTA 2. Pistol-GTA3-icon.png|GTA III. Colt45-GTAVC-icon.png|GTA Vice City. Pistol-GTASA-icon.gif|GTA San Andreas. Pistol-GTAA-icon.png|GTA Advance. Pistol-GTALCS-icon.png|GTA Liberty City Stories. Pistol-GTAVCS-icon.png|GTA Vice City Stories. Pistol-GTA4-icon.png|GTA IV. Pistol-GTACW-icon.png|GTA Chinatown Wars. Locations ;GTA III *Red Light District, Portland Island - Available to buy from Ammu-Nation for $250 after completion of Pump-Action Pimp ($4,000). *Callahan Point, Portland Island - On the north ledge of the large building next to and south of the Callahan Bridge. *Near every hideout after collected 10 hidden packages. *Behind safehouse in Trenton near the staircase ;GTA Vice City *Vice Point - On the first floor of the main building under construction at Fairground Point (in Avery's Buliding). *North Point Mall - Available to buy from Ammu-Nation from start of game ($100). *Ocean Beach - On the patio between Pier 1 and Pier 2 for the parking garage at The Piers. *Ocean Beach - Available to buy from Ammu-Nation from start of game ($100). ;GTA San Andreas *Ganton, Los Santos - Corner of a wall in the northwest corner in Grove Street. *Las Colinas, Los Santos - Beside a wall in an opening between two houses. *Santa Maria Beach - Beside a lifeguard post. *Garcia, San Fierro - In the south of the large alleyway behind Zero RC . *Tierra Robada, Las Venturas - Under stone support beam for the railroad track. *Roca Escalante, Las Venturas - Inside the police station, where a shotgun, body armor and nightstick also spawn. The player incurs an instant 2 star wanted level after picking up this pistol. *Available to buy from Ammu-Nation after completion of "Doberman" ($200). *Willowfield, Los Santos - In Emmet's after the mission "Nines and AKs". *Receivable from most of the the gangsters in the Ballas, Vagos, and Grove Street Families *Receivable from all cops. ;GTA Liberty City Stories *Saint Mark's, Portland - Available at the safehouse upon collecting 10 hidden packages. *Red Light District, Portland - Available to buy from the Ammu-Nation. ($240) ;GTA Vice City Stories *Fort Baxter Air Base - Inside the barracks up to the mission "Conduct Unbecoming", the barracks are again available to enter during Over the Top and the pistol is still there. *Vice Point - Spawns next to some stairs by the mall. *Downtown - Next to a statue south of the dirt track. ;GTA IV The Glock (referenced as Pistol in-game) can be purchased from the back-alley gun shops for $600, and each additional magazine is $35. The Glock can be purchased from Little Jacob for $420, and each additional magazine costs $25. Broker *Firefly Island - Can be found to the right of the "Liberty Go-Karts" wall mural to the right of Wappinger Ave. *Hove Beach - Can be found atop the Perestroika club, on a walkway on the roof. *Rotterdam Hill - Can be found across the street from Michelle's house in a gated lot, behind some dumpsters. *East Hook - Can be found on the first-floor ledge of a cylindrical silo-type structure off Mohanet Ave. The player can easily reach it with an SUV/MPV or other tall vehicle like a Cavalcade or Ambulance. Dukes *Willis - Can be found behind and to the left of the parking lot off Freetown Ave. This parking lot is also located to the left of the small parking space where you obtain Stevie's Comet during the mission No. 1. Liberty City *Broker Bridge - Can be found midway across the bridge, on the pedestrian walkway. *Liberty - Can be found on a giant rock in the West River just east of Westdyke, Alderney. You can see the rock from the Hickey Bridge as well. Bohan *Northern Gardens - Can be found in the ladies' powder room of the Triangle Club. Please note: this pistol should be obtained only as a last resort, because otherwise the player shall receive a one star wanted level and the patrons and guards will begin shooting. *South Bohan - Can be found on the sixth floor of the apartment complex across the street from the South Bohan Safehouse. Algonquin *Northwood - Can be found on the edge of the roof of a gutted-out warehouse off of Vespucci Circus. *Middle Park - Can be found on the lone island in the lake, next to the tree growing there. *The Meat Quarter - Can be found on the West River side of the driving range of the Golden Pier Golf Club, next to a sand trap. Alderney *Westdyke - Can be found on the roof of the ancient casino featured in the mission Out of Commission. *Westdyke - Can be found on the roof of the garden shed of a mansion on Owl Creek Ave. The mansion is the same one where the Turismo is parked out front for Stevie's car thefts. *Berchem - Can be found in the alley behind the TW@ Internet Café, atop a small garage roof. ;GTA Chinatown Wars *It can be purchased from the Ammunation website for $200, or $100 with the discount acquired. *Found in various red dumpsters throughout Liberty City. Trivia *The Pistol from GTA: CW has the same sound from the 9mm Pistol from the first Max Payne videogame, also published by Rockstar. *The 45. Caliber Colt M1911 (GTA III, GTA Vice City, GTA San Andreas) is the oldest firearm in the GTA Franchise. *In GTA San Andreas, once the player achieves Hitman weapon skill, he/she gets a set of dual pistols which share the same ammunition stock. *The GTA IV pistol has incorrect iron sights, as the front sight is identical to the rear sight. *Despite being called 9mm in GTA III, GTA Vice City and GTA San Andreas, the Colt M1911 is realy a .45 Caliber. *In GTA Vice City Stories pistol is Beretta M92F. Real life M9 can carry 15 bullets in mag and one in barrel, making it impossible to carry 17 bullets as shown in game, since magazine size is normal. See also *Weapons ---- es:Pistola Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA III Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Category:Weapons in GTA San Andreas Category:Weapons in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA IV Category:Weapons in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Pistols